my weird life
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: my world is ending so i go to the world of sonic the hedghog
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in my room playing some videos doing whatever I wanted to because

the world was supposed to stop soon. By the way my name is Zara I am 19, 6' 2", with

long brown hair while I was sitting there I decided to visit my friend who lived across the road so I got up and got dressed

putting on my favorite werewolf t-shirt some pink jeans and my black Sketchers's and I was on my way. As I walked out the door you can only guess what it was

like outside pure mob people running every which way cars turned over and shredded I was walking across the street when I almost got hit by a

car which came within inches of me I yelled at him to slow down but he kept going. I was almost to his house when out of nowhere I was ran into by a motorcycle as I lye there I thought "so this is how it ends huh?" then darkness.

Soon a light blinked into view I followed the light until I was in a white

room just standing there wondering what to do next. As I was looking around I saw a person sitting at a black desk I walked over to her and asked "um,excuse me hello but where am I"

she looked at me and said "why your in limbo my dear and you have these three choices of where you want to go heaven, hell, or a different world"

I stared at her as if she was joking but I saw the look in her eyes so I said " I would like to go to a different world" "and what would that world be?"

"the plante of sonic the hedghog if you please" I said with confidence and she looked at the way I was dressed and said "I know just what you'll be too"

and with that said I blacked out. I woke up with a headache that felt like someone hit me with a baseball bat as I sat up I looked around and saw I was

in the middle of a field of flowers I looked at my feet and saw that my feet were bigger than usual I went to rub my eyes and saw my hands were claws

with gloves on them and my face had become longer by an inch or two I looked around and saw a pond on my left I got up and ran towards it and looked at my reflection. Somehow I was transformed into

a werehog humanoid I had fur which were pink with white stripes down the sides and back I had ears that were pink with white tips, somehow I was still wearing my werewolf shirt and pink jeans

with oh and I have a tail too and to make things better I had neon pink eyes. While I was admiring myself in the pond I failed to notice someone sneaking up on

me until it was too late as a red and yellow hammer tried to hit the back of my skull I instantly backfliped

and triped the person who tried to hit me i jumped high into the air but the black and red hedghog jumped and used a homeing attact on me i passed out

"maybe she is from a different country it could explain why she looks different" said tails"maybe but we cant take a chance this has the smell of eggman all over it like shadow"said amy "hey i resent that remark" said shadow, "well i say we wake her up and ask her it couldnt hurt"said sonic. before i could figure out who it was water was poured on me and my eyes shot open from the cold and i sat up so quickly that i instantly got a headache and got dizzy i stopped long enough to look around and saw some very familiar faces.

On my left was the very famous blue hedgehog everyone knew and loved known as sonic, standing next to him was the two tailed fox tails, to my right was a black and red hedgehog i knew as shadow and standing right in front of me was none other than Amy Rose with her signature hammer resting on her shoulder. She was looking at me with an evil glare that set me on the defence "who are you and where are you from" she said still giving me the evil eye i had to think of a name quick so i said "um my name is Zara and im not from this world". i know i used my real name but come on if you were faceing a mad hedgehog wielding a giant hammer you would be nervous too. i started to get nervous when shadow looked my way and started walking towards me my only thought was 'great now hes going to beat the crap out of me' he stopped about a foot away and shoved a chaos emerald in my face i looked at it wondering what he was doing when it started glowing in my face 'great' i thought 'hes trying to blind me' as i thought that the light stopped shining and he said "hes telling the truth he is from a world that ended a half hour ago and he is a human transformed into one of us willingly" he said all of this in his usual voice. i look around once more and think 'wow he got all that info from a magic crystal' i was getting stares from every one including amy who still gave me her evil stare it looked like she really wanted to use that massive hammer on me.

I decided to break the silence first by saying " hey i just ran to a new world and boy are my hands tired" okay i used the oldest joke in the book its all i could think of to lighten things up a bit. out of nowhere tails starts laughing and because of that everyone starts chuckling exept shadow because well hes shadow he hardly ever laughs "well i hope this means im not on the wrong end of that mssive hammer" i said with a little fear in my voice "no your not as far as im concerned your an ok girl" said sonic i sighed with relief knowing i wasnt going to be a pancake i look at amy and say "um sorry for the misunderstanding i hope we can be friends" i smile and reach my hand out hoping she would shake it she took my hand but she didnt shake it instead she pulled me up and helped me get steady footing

"no im sorry i thought you were another creation of eggheads sent to get rid of us and yes i would like to be friends" she says while looking shy " so what world are you from" asked sonic "well im from earth" "WHAT?" they all said really loud almost making me go deaf "hold on let me explain first you have to know in my world you all were made up video game and tv characters second my earth was an alternate version of chris's so he is still alive and i know most of your guys adventures as well" i told them this and they seemed to calm down alot "how much of our adventures do you know" asked tails curiously "well i know from sonics first adventures with robotnik to eggman and the meterex" i said and i happend to see sonic look at me with curiosity but in a flash it was gone so i didnt think much about it "well" i said "i need to find a place to stay since im going to be living in this world now" " hey no problem you can stay at my place for as long as you like" said sonic which surprised me a little because we just met"thanks and can i ask a favor could you all call me mia since im starting a new life i figure that i need a new name as well" i said "no problem mia well whenever your ready just follow me to my place and ill get you settled in" said sonic and i knew i was in for some crazy adventures with my new friends

As I am walking along side sonic I start going through my pants pockets because im board and I feel something in my pocket and to my surprise it's my phone suddenly a question hits me.

"Hey sonic got a question for you" I said

"What's the question mia" said sonic

"Well I was wondering if you had the technology that earth had" I said with my phone still in my hand.

"well ever since we left Chris's earth tails has been fascinated with the tech so he started introducing every piece of earths tech to our companies so to answer your question we have both kinds" sonic said with a grin on his face.

"cool that means that I can get a new charger for my phone" I said I look at my phone clock and it says its 9:30 am and I ask sonic if the time was right "yeah that's the right time im surprised its still working right" he said and I just let it drop cause I really didn't feel like making my head hurt with a technical explanation.

It took us about an hour to get to Sonics apartment complex "well here we are home sweet home" said sonic as he opened the door I looked inside and was in awe his apartment was friggen huge the living room was decked out with a big sofa sitting in front of a 30" flat screen TV hanging above a entertainment center I walk past the living room and see the kitchen which was also pretty big Im standing there gawking at his apartment while he starts waving a hand in my face trying to get my attention.

"Hey mobius to mia hello anyone there" he said

"oh sorry sonic kinda got lost in thought there for a minute" I said a little embarrassed for goggling at his home "so where am I going to be sleeping" I ask

"Well I figured you could take one of the guest rooms ive got two of them" said sonic pointing to two doors to the left of a door that had Sonics name on it

"well I guess ill take the one in the middle I don't know how to thank you for your hospitality where I came from nobody would have cared they would have just kept walking by" I said "hey its no problem mia because you're here now and you have new friends to help you settle into your new surroundings" said sonic while giving me the iconic grin and thumbs up I walk over to the door and open it only to stand in awe once more at how lavish the bedroom is to the left is a full size four poster bed that looked really comfy next to it on the left is a simple nightstand and on the right of it was a big desk that had plenty of drawers to put stuff in to my right was a walk in closet and some dressers next to it.

I walk into the room and go straight to the window on the wall in opposite the door and look at the view which was awesome I finally sit on the bed thinking to myself 'self this better not be a dream cause if it is im going to be pissed and kick my ass' I look over and see sonic standing in the doorway he said " take a nap if you want you must be tired from what you have been through today and tomorrow ill take you to get some new clothes" "yeah thanks that sounds like a plan ill t-talk to you tomorrow" I said stifling a yawn as I lye down and almost instantly fell asleep.

I wake up the next day feeling refreshed getting up and heading for the bathroom I stop and look myself over in the mirror and notice several things first I look friggen awesome with my pink and whith fur and when I smile I see sharp pointed teeth that were cool to say the least. Second I am freaking ripped I mean I look like a body builder on steroids I used to workout 24/7 but i wernt like this stop admiring myself and hop in the shower to wash the dirt and grime off from yesterday thirty minutes later I get out towel off and get dressed then head into the living room and see a note sitting on the coffee table that read 'hey mia if your reading this I had to go to the store to pick up some stuff and don't worry we are still going clothes shopping and whatever else you need see you when I get back signed sonic' I read it and think 'guess ill just watch some TV till he gets back' I sit down and push the power button on the remote and watched random shows for maybe an hour until I heard the door open and sonic walked in putting the groceries away "hey sonic whatsup" I say

"not much hey whenever your ready lets head over to the mall" sonic said while still putting stuff away "okay just let me get my shose on and ill be ready to go" I said oh I forgot to mention that I have a bad habit of walking around the house in bare foot but hey no judging we all do something weird. So I got my shoes on when I said "alright im ready sonic" I walked in to the living room as he was opening the door.

We left at about eleven thirty we arrived at twelve walking around until we got to a hot topic I walked inside and started going through the shirts and pants picking the ones I liked which were some werewolf graphic t shirts and some pink and red jeans if you haven't noticed im obsessed with werewolfs. while I was doing this I look at sonic and ask "um how am I going to pay for all this I don't have any money" he gave me a look that said 'do I have to spell it out for you' and said "I thought it was obvious that I was paying for everything" I look at him and just say "thanks sonic you're a true friend" "I know" he said with his trademark grin.

Sonic pays for the clothes and we were in a different place getting some essentials for hygiene when someone says "hey sonic whose your friend" I look over and see a white bat walking over and I instantly know who it is "hey rouge this is mia she's from another world now living in this one im helping her get settled in" said sonic

"Well it's nice to meet you mia" she said in her usual seductive voice

"Please the pleasures all mine rouge" I say in my most polite voice

"ill see you then" she said walking off and swaying her hips back and forth and i continued with my shopping which included a new charger for my phone and I was surprised they had it.

I looked at my phone to see that it was four thirty almost five hours had gone by and I was getting tired and hungry "hey sonic mind if we get something to eat" I asked "sure no prob im getting a little hungry myself" he said as we made our way to the food court I sat down at a table while sonic went to get our food I thought 'I think im going to like it here' as sonic sot down with a large pepperoni pizza.

We were half way through the pizza sonic asked me something that nearly made me choke on the slice I was eating "so how much of my adventures do you really know" he said giving me a piercing look so I gave in and said "well I know pretty much everything about your past which includes your family" I said this in all honesty "oh so you know im royalty" he said quietly so no one would overhear what he was saying "yeah and to tell you honestly ive kinda got a crush on your friend silver" I said this and thought 'damn why did I have to be honest about that now he's going to kick my ass for saying it' I waited for judgment when he simply said "wow your being really honest with me you know what ill talk to him and see if he's willing to give you a chance who knows you two might be right for each other" he said this and I felt like someone hit me in the gut with a hammer and I just said "um…. cool well im getting a little tired mind if we head home" sure no problem" said sonic and we started walking got to the house and I laid on my bed thinking 'things are gonna be interesting' and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next day with the sun shining in my face "uhhhh go away sunlight" I say a little annoyed but I got out of bed anyway and get dressed in a werewolf tee and blue jeans suddenly a thought came to mind 'wonder if sonic or knuckles wear clothes"

I pick up my phone and look at the time it said twelve thirty the events from yesterday replaying in my head.

I guess ill just chill around the house until sonic comes in" I walk into the living room and sit on the couch turning on the TV as sonic walks in and says "hey you hungry" "yeah im starved what do you got to eat"

"Well I have some eggs and bacon you want some" he asks me

"Sure sounds good to me" I reply stomach growling in the process "my stomach thinks so too" I say laughing a little

I watch a little more TV as sonic gets breakfast ready he calls when its done and we sit down to eat at the table as I finish the last of my eggs and bacon threes a knock at the door I get up and open the door and see amy standing there tapping her foot waiting for me.

"well are you ready to have a girls day out" she said and I sweat dropped a little thinking 'this is going to be very interesting' "you go an mia ill clean up" sonic said in the kitchen "thanks sonic ill see you in a little while" I say walking with amy to the track.

She stops and looks at me and says "ok first things first you need to see how fast you are you want to streach your legs and arms you to sprain yourself on your first attempt" she said so i streach my legs and arms all the way stretching them wide feeling them relax.

"good now start paceing to a rhythm that suits you" I start walking slowly at first with my eyes closed cause believe it or not on earth I was slow I start running faster thinking 'maybe im too slow to run' when I hear amy say "open your eyes"

I open my eyes and the first thing I see is that im about to hit a tree for the first time in my life im not so slow i feel exhilarated amy is in front of me and says "ready for a little race" and she runs off fast so what do I do I start chasing her. It seams that im not as bad at running as I thought I was because I caught up to amy in like two minutes into the race and she was ahead for about three minutes so yeah I think im doing pretty well.

"well well look at that you caught up to me and im going full speed too" says amy with a happy note in her voice "you think that's surprising watch this" I say as I speed up even more going past amy and still going faster until a familiar sound comes from behind me I look back and see a ring all of a sudden I realize something 'I just made a sonic boom!' I practically scream in my head so I start slowing myself down and head back to amy I see her standing on the ground so I go in for a walk to catch myself landing when I hit the ground HARD and when I say hard I don't mean falling and stumbling no I mean falling out of breath and making a face plant into the ground hard.

I get up spitting dirt out of my mouth and wiping myself off all the while amy is laughing her ass off I give her a mean look "yeah, yeah laugh it up" I say and start laughing also because I have always said if you cant laugh at your self then don't laugh at others after amy stops laughing she says "you run well but I think we need to work on your stamina" she giggles when some one says "well hello amy fancy meeting you here" we look around and see none other than eggman (yes I know I used eggs earlier but this was the part I was referring to lol) amy looks at eggman with disgust and says "what do you want eggman" "oh nothing much just hoping you would like to help me in my latest scheme to take down that blasted hedgehog once and for all" he says with an evil grin.

"Eggman I wouldn't help you if you were the last scientist on earth" she said with anger in her voice

"I knew you would say that that's why I brought something for you" he said pushing a button giant mechanical arms come out of nowhere and grab amy eggman laughing maniacally "hey put down my friend" I yell getting eggmans attention and out out from the trees appears a giant robot the same one that was holding rouge and he said "why don't you make me".

"alright you asked for it" I said and ran towards the giant robot and punch the thing in the leg and I was surprised I made a crack in the metal so I start punching it furiously making more cracks appear until im smacked away by a giant mechanical hand, I hit the ground hard and get get back up to see a laser gun pointed at me "goodbye werewolf boy" says eggman laughing all I have time to think is 'man I just got here' before the laser fired and I close my eyes.

Suddenly I hear eggman stop laughing and say "your wrong im a girl" I open my eyes and actually see the laser shoot I dived out the way then I look back at eggman and say "your mine now egghead" i jump into the air and go straight through the arm that holds amy making it release her and come back around and run straight through the robot destroying the power core making it explode into a million pieces befor it explodes he hit me with a lasor when it blows up I see eggman fleeing as he says "you haven't heard the last from me".

I get back down to see if rouge is ok she's sitting on a log as I land easily this time I look at her and say "hey amy you ok"

"Yeah thanks for the help I could have gotten out though" she says confidently holding herself like she always does

"yeah I knew you were able too im just glad that I didn't get turned into a pile of ash" I said looking at my chest were there is a hole burned in my shirt and a bruise is forming under the shirt I poke it because well I wanted to and it FUCKIN HURT of course she saw me wince and said "that must hurt lets get you to Sonics house and see if we can get that fixed" we walk back because it actually hurts to run with a giant bruise on your chest after about an hour we finally get to Sonics house I open the door and see sonic look at me from the couch.

"Hey mia what's…? MIA are you ok" he asks seeing amy somewhat carry me in and sit me on the couch.

I look at him and say "yup just fine you know learning to run fast falling on my face fighting eggman all in all im just peachy" I say forcing a grin because the bruise really fuckin hurt now and it was turning from black to blue on occasion so sonic goes and gets an ice pack while amy gets up and says "I hope you feel better mia see you two later" as she closes the door sonic hands me the ice pack and I place it on the bruise as sonic asks "so what happened" I tell sonic how the fight happened and he sat there with curiosity in his eyes and says "I wonder what else you can handle hey come over to tails tomorrow so we can run some tests on that super speed you got" "sure no problem" I say.

"oh by the way you have a visitor" says sonic I look at him with confusion and suddenly hands close over my eyes I knew this game because my sisters would always do this to me thinking the could fool me so I decided to play along.

"Guess who" said a male voice

I think for a second and say "is it shadow?" "No" "is it charmy?" "No" "is it knuckles" "no" he laghed.

"ok I give up who is it" I say curiosity getting the better of me the hands lift off my eyes and I look up to see none other than Silver Sonics mate with a smile on his face "surprise" he said laghing again I smile and my heart starts beating fast and I start getting nervous I thought 'aw great he's here while I have a giant bruise and sore all over curse you sonic how could you be so mean' "sonic says you know all about me" he says with a smile "um…. y-yeah I um came from a world were your adventures were a TV series s-so I know a lot about you" he looks at me and I just cant get enough of his handsome blue eyes they look like they were from raw sapphires cut to perfection I didn't see it but sonic snapped me out of my trance and I shook my head and see Silver blushing which make his silver fur turn deeper shade 'damn he's cute' I think in my mind and out of nowhere he says "um….. mia I know we just met and all but um would y-you m-mind of I uh took you um out maybe n-next week" practically forcing it out of his mouth

i looks at him and blushes and says "I would like that very much" I smile and suddenly the pain from the bruise hits me like a ton of bricks and I pass out from the pain.

I woke up but kept my eyes shut because of the light, I knew I wasn't in my bed because it smelled too clean and the bed wasn't as soft. I crack my eyes open and see white walls all around and as I open my eyes all the way I realize im in a hospital. I look around as the door opens and see a doctor walk in with a clipboard in his hands.

"I see your awake how are you feeling today" he says with a smile

"Um pretty good but my question is what happened, all I remember is horrible pain in my chest and then nothing" I said with confusion on my face.

"Well" said the doctor "it so happens that the bruise you got from the laser somehow got infected because of radiation from the robots power source".

"So now I have radiation poisoning? that's just great" I say with thick sarcasm in my voice.

"Oh no you don't have poisoning though I don't know how, your just as healthy as before you got hit with the laser" said the doctor with some surprise in his voice.

"So what your saying is im healthy enough to leave" I ask "yes you can leave right now if you want and I cannot stop you" said the doctor.

"okay thanks for everything doc" I say as I swing my legs off the bed and get up noticing that I had a hospital gown on I say "um do you know where my phone is I need to call someone for some clothes" the doctor walks over to a bin and grabs my phone out of it and hands it to me. I take it and start going through my contacts when it occurs to me 'I didn't even get the number to Sonics house ugh im such a fucking doofus' while im mentally berating myself I notice that Sonics number was in my phone 'must have put it in when they brought me here' I hit the call button and two rings later I hear it pick up.

"Hello" said sonic

"Hey sonic its mia" "hey mia you feeling better" he asked with concern "yeah I feel a lot better could you do me a favor"

"Sure what do you need?"

"Well I need you to run some clothes here so I don't go home in a hospital gown"

"Sure no problem ill have them there in a sonic second"

"Thanks sonic see you later".

I hang up the phone and sit on the edge of the bed wondering why I wasn't truly affected by the radiation when there came a knock on the door. "It's open" I say as sonic steps into the room with my clothes in his hands "here's your clothes mia" he says with a smile "thanks sonic I owe you one" I say as I head to the bathroom to change.

I walk out of the bathroom about five minutes later because it's apparently difficult to put clothes on when you have a tail I walk with sonic out of the hospital. As we are walking I am still wondering why the radiation didn't kill me. I mean come on it was deadly radiation and I survived it like it was nothing. Apparently I had a thoughtful look on my face because I heard sonic say "hey mia penny for your thoughts"

I look at him and say "well im just still wondering why the radiation didn't affect me. I mean not that im complaining or anything but I should still be in there in pain and agony. But for some reason it's like it never even happened and im confused"

"Well let's go to tails' house and see if we can find something about your type" said sonic with a matter of fact tone. I looked at him and said "what's that supposed to mean" giving him the stink eye.

"You know, what you are because if I didn't know better you are a pretty rare mobian. ive never seen a werewolf mobian around from what ive seen and I have been pretty much everywhere" he said holding his hands up in defense as he made his point.

"Oh ok well lets head on over then don't want to keep the curious fox waiting" I said as a sweat drop formed on my head. We start walking towards mystic ruins where tails' shop is because he likes the quiet and the space helps too. As we get to his house sonic knocks on the door and hear 'hold on' from inside a couple seconds later the door opens and we see tails standing there with some grease stains on his fur. He looks at us and says "hey guys come on in" and he moved inside and sonic followed.

As I followed sonic I didn't take into consideration that I was taller than sonic when a loud 'THUNK' was heard as my head connected with the top part of the door way I fell on my ass now with a knot forming as I rubbed my head I heard hysterical laughter and saw sonic holding his sides trying to keep from falling and tails is on the floor kicking his feet both of them were laughing.

I look at them and scowl a little "damn that hurts and it's not that funny geez" I say trying and failing to hide the smile that was forming because I for some reason found it funny also.

I stand up and still rubbing my head and say "tails I need some info on werewolf mobians can you help?" he looked at me and nodded still chuckling I thought 'yeah ill get you back' chuckling to myself. Tails led me to his study, as I walked in I saw bookshelves lined with both large and small books as well as a computer sitting at a desk with a picture of cream at an amusement park as a screensaver.

I look at tails and say "well looks like someone has a little crush huh?" I laugh as I see the fox blush and move the mouse quickly to remove the picture. I look over at sonic and see him with a knowing grin as he walks over to the bookshelf and starts looking for something that relates to what I am.

I decide to help sonic look through the shelves as tails goes to various sites on the computer and we have been at it for over five hours and to be honest I was getting a little tired and so were the others but just as me and sonic were going to call it quits we hear "hey guys I found something" so we run over to tails and see he has a history site up with pictures and historical stuff.

"According to this you are only one of the werewolf race which has just been recently discovered by explorers, it's believed that they can use the forces of nature to either ruin or better their surroundings" tails said reading from one of the pages. "It also says that the coloure on their fur can tell what element is their strongest and here" he says switching over to a different page "it says that the races fur have the power to make them strong and they have great strength and powerful regenerative abilities".

As im looking at the page I start thinking 'well now I know why I healed so fast, and why my punches cracked that robot plus I have a dormant power also'. I look at tails and sonic and say "wow I never would have figured this out without you guys" I smiled as I said this.

I look at my phone clock and it reads 10:05 pm "well I don't know about you guys but im tired and its getting late, why don't we pick this up tomorrow" I said stifling a yawn as sonic and I wave goodbye to tails and head back to the house. We arrive around 11 pm and I notice someone sleeping on the couch I look at sonic and say "um were you expecting anyone today?" "Not that I know of" said sonic as he walked over and looked at who it was.

"well well isn't this a pleasant surprise its none other than knuckles, guess he decided to crash here for the night im just going to let him sleep so he can better explain in the morning" said sonic as he walked into his room. I walk in my room and take a quick shower, I exit the bathroom in nothing but my underoos and climb into bed I lye there and think of how interesting it's going to be as I drift off to sleep.

It's been about a week since I arrived on mobius and it turns out knuckles heard about me from Silver and decided to meet me himself and the entire day we hung out. I have been having the time of my life, im on my way over to tails house find out more about myself and the mysterious powers I poses when I see a group of thugs cornering a female red fox in an alleyway. I walk across the street and I listen in on the thug's conversation.

"what do you want with me" said the female fox with fear in her voice, "all we want is what you got in the purse and maybe a little something extra" said a males voice possibly the leader of the group, I took this chance to look around the corner and I see the lady trembling with fear of what they might do to her. I also see the apparent leader approach her and grab her arm lifting her up and starts ripping her clothes off, I can't take this any more so I step into the ally and yell "HEY leave that girl alone" the leader a brown hedgehog looks at me and says "oh yeah and what are you gonna do if we don't?" he snaps his fingers and his lackeys pull out a bunch of knives and chains and bats (oh my), now im not much of a fighter but I will hold my own when I have to and this lady really needs the help. I see this and say "I hope you guys have your insurance paid cause your going to need it", three thugs attack at once two with knives and one with a bat I used my tail to do a sweeping attack and tripped them, as I jumped over them to get closer to the fox two more come from the sides and swing their weapons at me I dodge just barely and roundhouse kick them in the face breaking ones jaw and the others nose. Just as I ended the kick something hits my back and I stumble forward a little, I look back and it was one of the original three that first attacked me, I spin on my heel and give him a nice uppercut which sent him for a flying lesson he wasn't expecting, I look at the other two and they run for their lives and I have to say it was a smart move on their part.

I turn my attention on the brown hedgehog and he has the woman held by gun point "don't move or the girl gets it" he says, I look at him then at the fox and thinking that if I moved he would shoot her I raised my hands in defeat "ok but just don't hurt her" I say hoping to reason with him, "you see there's where your mistaken she's not going to get hurt you are" he said I had barley registered what he said when he pointed the gun at me and fired. The bullet hit me in the heart area of my chest but it went no further than my fur, I jerk acting like I was hit falling to the ground I look at the hedgehog and see a smile on his face walking towards me, I smile when I see this and rise up fast and look at the thug who now has a look of confusion on his face. I run up to him and grab him by the neck lifting him off the ground with one hand and grabbing the gun with the other yanking it from his hand, I look him in the eyes and see terror before I throw him to the ground holding the gun up in front of me, I say "little boys shouldn't play with guns" as I crush the weapon in my hand to little pieces. I look at him again and he starts tripping over himself to get away from me, I look over to the girl and ask "are you alright?" she looks at me with tears in her eyes and says "I am now thank you very much I don't know how to repay you" I look at her and say " it was nothing and you don't need to repay me I was only doing what any good hearted mobian would", I offer to walk her back to her house just incase more of them were around we get there safe and sound and say our goodbyes then I start once again for tails workshop.

I finally get to the workshop two hours later when it should have taken one, I knock on the door and tails opens it saying "what took you so long we were getting worried", I look inside and see sonic and knuckles playing what looks like mortal combat but with mobians "um do they even realize im here?" I ask watching as knuckles' character induces a fatality on Sonics, tails says "probably not" I look back and I get an idea. I look at tails and put my finger up to my lips as I sneak behind the couch keeping low, tails closes the door and sonic says "who was it tails?", "no one must be a prankster", "geez I hate people like that good thing I live on the island" said knuckles still playing the game.

I listen to their game and hear the infamous 'FINISH HIM' and I make my move, I jump over the couch and grab both knuckles and sonic by the neck and knock them down yelling, "FATALITY" as we hit the floor me laughing, knuckles yelping and sonic face planting. Knuckles gets up fast and yells "what the hell was that for you nearly gave me a heart attack" while he was yelling sonic was just getting up saying "yeah but you have to admit he did get us good". We sat there talking for a good half an hour as I tell them about my little skirmish earlier, my phone starts ringing I look at the number and see its an unknown number I answer it anyway "hello this is mia speaking" "hey mia its Silver, I was just wondering if you were still wanting to go on that date " for some reason my mind goes stupid and I reply "um sure uh when do you uh want to go" "ill come over tonight at eight is that ok?" he asked just listening to his voice sent shivers down my spine "uh sure sounds great ill see you at eight", "ok see you later" I hang up the phone and look at sonic "did you give silver my number" I ask, sonic looks at me and nods saying "yeah I figured you two needed to figure out what time you needed to go so I gave him the number". he turns back to his game a tick mark is on my head for in my head I was thinking 'damn it sonic I wanted to give him my number myself'.

I look at my clock and see that it was three forty-five a little over four hours until my date with Silver, I look over to tails and ask him if I can use his computer to research some more about me. Three hours of research later I tell tails that I will see him in a couple days, I head back to mine and Sonics house heading to my bedroom to get a shower and put something nice on for my date. I am wearing a nice pink collard shirt with white tribal marks and black pants I look at myself in the mirror and think 'why is my tail squished?' I take off the pants cut a hole in the but then put them back on now a hole for my tail and look again, I look at the clock it says seven fourty-eight I head downstairs and wait for him to arrive. After twenty minutes of waiting the doorbell rings and I open the door, I see Silver standing there in the most handsome silver weare I stand there thinking before I say somthing he sayes "you look beautiful tonight" looking into my eyes"Thank you you're not to bad yourself" i say giving him a complete look over "um shall we go?" he asks as I shut the door "lets" i say with a smile.

We are walking down the street just talking and having a great time, soon he spot a little diner so he decide to take me inside and we sit down at a booth. I look across the table and just stare at him wondering how the hell I got him to be with me in the first place, the waitress walks up and asks us for our orders "ill have a bacon cheeseburger with fries and a medium lemon lime soda" he says feeling really hungry "ill have what he's having" i said giving me a wink. In his head hes thinking 'whoa is she serious there is no way she is going to eat all of that is there?', we sit there and talk some more learning some very interesting things about each other, apparently even though he is a prince he is allowed to date and or marry anyone he wants as long as his mother agree with it .Our food arrives and I take a bite savoring the meat and bacon combo, I look over to Silver and realize he is already half way through her burger, now I pride myself at being a fast eater but it was like he was inhaling her food and I was thinking 'damn how does he keep his figure he doesn't even wait to taste his food', I silently watch as he finishes his food and looks at me "I did it again didn't I?" he asks a slight blush on his face "um did what?" I ask, "I scarfed my food again" he said with embarrassment in his voice I look at him and smile saying "I thought it was cute" he blushed and I took another bite of my sandwich, as I bit down and chewed a little I comically spit it out gagging and wiping my tongue "what's wrong mia?" he asked concern in her voice, I look up and say "I forgot it had onion I hate onion" Silver then starts giggling watching me make a fool out of myself.

We sat at the diner for a good two hours and we get up to leave as he pay the bill and he walks me home, as we are walking I look at the stars and realize they pale in comparison to the person walking next to me, we reach my house and we stand there for a minute just staring at each other waiting for the other to make the first move, i speaks first saying "thanks silver I had a great time tonight" "yeah me too I really had fun, so want to go out next week?" he asks as I look at his eyes"Sure pick me up at the same time" i said smiling I get ready to turn around and leave when he hugs me. I look down and wrap my arms around him and give a hug back, i pull away and walks to my door she looks at me and says "ill see you next week" I look back and say "it's a date" giving a naruto grin as i close the door.

You know I never realized I was home until I walked right into the door cursing a little, I open the door and head for my room and get undressed. I lay on the bed thinking of how everything went today, how we talked, and how I made a complete fool out of myself but it was all worth it. I lay there a little while longer until the last thought that ran through my mind before sleep took over was 'I wonder if he loves me or if I really love him'


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up around nine to my phone playing sonic x (awesome freaking ring-tone right?) which is my default ringer, I answer it groggily wondering who would be calling me this early. "hey mia its tales I have some awesome news" he said excitedly "oh yeah (yawn) what kinda news" I ask the seemingly exited fox, "well I just got off the phone with the man who has been studying the werewolf culture, he said he was looking for an assistant and I agreed, he even said I could bring someone along and I thought maybe you would like to go, plus it gives you an opportunity to learn more about them". I'm listening more since im now wide awake and absorb what he said "well sure Ill go with you, sounds like a lot of fun" I reply sounding a little exited myself, "well he said the plane leaves at four, I guess ill see you at the airport" said tails, I told him I would see him there and hang up the phone.

Six hours later I have everything I need packed walking out of the door and towards the airport, as im walking I call Silver to tell him the good news, he wished me luck and made me swear that I would be back in time for our date. It was a thirty minute walk to the airport and when I got to the doors I saw tails waiting for me "was up tails am I late?" I say with a toothy smile (did I mention I have sharp teeth), "no your right on schedule" he said giving me a smile back, I look around hoping to catch a glimpse of the guy who we were supposed to meet. We waited for about twenty minutes and I was bored until I saw someone coming toward us, she stopped and looked at tails and me and I instantly recognized her she was the one I saved yesterday from those thugs, I smiled as she greeted us "hello you must be tails, my name is Tracy fox it is a pleasure to meet you"

she put a hand out to shake ours "the pleasures all mine Mrs. fox this is my friend mia" said tails as she turned to me I smiled and shook her hand saying "i trust you haven't gotten into any trouble lately right?" she chuckled at me and said "no I haven't but you have my thanks for saving me".

"Hey it was no problem" I said shaking her hand she said "now shall we board the plane?" tails and I both nodded and walked to our plane. About two hours later we land and depart heading for the hotel we are going to be staying in, we set our bags on the floor and I sit on the bed tired but ready to go, Tracy on the other hand looked a little pissed about something so I asked what the problem was she said "apparently we wont be getting a chopper to take us to the village which means we will have to go by foot" I sat there thinking when it hit me "tails can fly so I will just carry the stuff you need and tails can carry you so we can get there in time" i said she thought about it and agreed that It would be better than walking so we got tails and we flew out over the forest heading in the direction Tracy was pointing us in.

when we got there we landed outside of a giant wall "wow" it was all I could say at how big the wall was walking forward we went through a gate into the village, I looked around and saw that the werewolfs were looking at me with curiosity as we head for the center of the village, suddenly I get a massive headache and I fall to the ground screaming in pain while Tracy and tails are next to me wondering what was wrong, before they can say anything the chief walks over and puts two fingers on my forehead knocking me out almost instantly.

XXXXXXXXXX

as I wake up I groan as the pain in my head comes back but not as bad, I look around and see that i am in some sort of hut but I don't get to think long as I see tails walk in followed by what I suppose is the chief, he looks at me and says "it seems you are awake tell me how are you feeling today" his voice is deep and demanding "i am fine but my head still hurts a little the real question is what happened" I said still groaning from the head pressure, "what happened was your inner power unlocking itself, everyone has had this happen before in this village but yours is a power that very few if any have ever had and that is the power of the elements" as he finished I thought 'power of the elements sound fucking awesome' then I said "what does that mean exactly" his eyes soften a little as he says "what it means is that you were born to do great things in this world and to save us from doom in the years to come, when you are feeling better I have some of my men waiting to train you in the use of the elements for the rest of your stay" he started to leave but I said "OK but I have another question, how long was I out" he smiled and said "at least two days" after that he walked out leaving tails and I alone.

I sat there in deep thought when tails said "well looks like you have your work cut out for you with all the training you'll be doing while your here" i could tell he was happy for me and yet a little jealous so I looked over and said "hey nothings cooler than the tech you make" he seemed to brighten at that as he said he had to tell Tracy that I was doing better. As he left I got up out of the bed and walked outside, the sun was bright as I walked down the street asking people on the way where the training grounds were, when I finally got there I saw five figures standing out in the open apparently waiting for me, as I walked forward one of them said "we are the masters of our respected elements we shall be teaching you the basics first then we will be moving on to the more difficult training" when he finished I stood there thinking 'well its now or never' as I said "alright then I am ready for the training" and boy was I in for some pain.

the next few days were hell, the first elements that I learned was speed and fire I got some hot (pun intended) results with that. It took a couple days to learn those and after those I learned earth and ice, again it took a couple days to get the hang of those too. Finally there were only two more to learn light and wind those took three days to complete, after all the training the time came for them to bring me into the village as a member of the clan. I was dressed in the traditional garb of the tribe going through the many ancient rituals passed down through generations, once the last ritual was completed I became a member of the tribe. after all that I finally sit on the bed I have been using and picked up my phone from the nightstand, unlocking it I notice that I have a message I read it and I get worried it was from Sonic and he said to call him immediately so I call hoping everything is ok.

When she answers I hear explosions going off in the background, "mia thank god you finally called you need to get back here as fast as you can (explosion) eggman is attacking the castle we don't know what hes after but it isn't good if he wants it, please hurry hes almost through the wall" I sat there in silence finally saying, "ill be there as fast as I can just try to keep him out of the castle until I get there ill call sonic be careful", she hung up and I instantly call sonic and tell him whats going on and to come get tails, I rush out of the hut and I take to the ground sprinting so fast that I let off another sonic boom heading straight for mobotropilis.

As I get to the city I see eggmans robots destroying buildings and capturing citizens for who knows what reason, I land beside one of the still standing houses and im attacked by three robots two of them come at me with only their hands while the other fires at me with its arm cannon, I dodge the laser fire as one of the two robots hits me in the chest, I skid back a foot or two and I launch myself at the robot it dodges but I bring my tail around and knock its legs out from underneath it, then I charge some fire into my hand and punch the robot in the chest breaking through the metal and frying its insides, dodging some more laser fire I engage the second robot this one has spikes on its knuckles and it swings at me like a boxer, I dodge the attacks and deliver a few of my own I see that the metal was giving away so I enhanced a punch with fire and drove my fist through it and I jumped back before it detonated, once I land I am hit in the arm with laser fire I look and see the robot charging another shot, I run forward and grab the robot and take to the sky again flipping upside down I head for the ground in a spin (this sounds familiar doesn't it; P) before we make impact I let go and fly away as it hits the ground and explodes.

Once again I land and I check my arm for any damage seeing that it was bruised a little I head off towards the castle, once there I see the guards taking on the robots and getting their asses handed to them so I charge up some more lightning yelling "CHAIN LIGHTNING" the lightning flew from my hands and hit one of the robots and from there it hit every robot that was in the area effectively destroying the robots, I run up to the guards and ask where Sonic was one said "prince sonic is in the castle keeping queen aleena safe from harm you can find them in the princesses room" once he finished I ran into the castle to see more robots and guards fighting so I help them since there are robots on the stair case I fight those on my way up, finally clearing out the stairs I run down the hallway and since I don't know what room is hers I open every door until I open one and see a hole in the ceiling and Sonic laying on the floor badly beaten while a robot stood over her with an unconscious queen aleena over its shoulder, I was about to attack when eggman appeared in the hole in his egg carrier "well well well what have we here so the werewolf boy has returned but your too late I already have the queen and since your here ill be taking my leave but not without a parting gift" once he finished he pushed a button and there was a crash from outside "eggman you'll pay for this" I said anger taking over "but unfortunately you are a hero and I do believe that you need to help the citizens or they will not last long" said eggman as he flies away, I pickup Sonic and lay him on the bed then I fly through the hole and see one of eggmans giant robots wrecking the city, I quickly fly over to it an send a powerful hay-maker into its chest, at that moment I notice a grey blur coming straight for the metal menace.

As soon as I spotted silver he jumped into a homing attack and hit the robot in the head but he got hit with a metal tentacle while I got slapped with its hand crashing into the ground, I get up and charge up an ice attack, while im charging silver starts cutting into the robots arms trying to find a way to get in and destroy the inner mechanisms, finally the attack is charged and I yell "ETERNAL ICE AGE" sending forth an intense blast of ice and immensely cold air at the behemoth freezing the joints and also getting into the openings that silver made. Soon it starts moving slower and slower until it completely stops, I look over at sonic and he gives me a nod and we both send a finishing attack at it shattering it into a million pieces, I stand there for a moment then I rush to the castle as fast as I can and the next thing I know im in sonic's room and I see him awake sitting on the edge of his bed with tears in his eyes, I walk over and he looks at me jumping up and wrapping me in a hug nearly crushing me I hug him back as he starts to cry on my shoulder, I wait patiently for him to stop and I look at his tear stained face and say "i guess that trip will have to wait" giving him a warm smile, he gives a weak smile back and says "you guess right, our first concern is to get my mother back" I look at his eyes and say "we will get your mother back by the ancient gods of the werewolf clan as my witness I will bring you mother back or die trying" I look at him again and only then do I hear someone tapping there foot and I look to see silver and knuckles standing in the doorway knuckles fake gagging and silver tapping his foot looks at me smiles and says "were waiting" then sonic says"HEY thats my line"

after the fight with eggmans giant robot silver, knuckles, Sonic, and I headed out to find eggmans latest base, two days of searching later and we finally found it as it was getting dark in the green hill zone. Sonic, knuckles ,silver, and I all agreed to wait until the morning to attack while making plans tonight to save our strength, "ok sonic is going to run decoy while doing what he does best by destroying as many bots as possible, Silver, knuckles, and I will sneak into the base, as soon as we sneak in I am going to look for the queen while knuckles and silver seek out eggman and put the hurt on him, then we all live happily ever after" I said with a determined look, I was going to say that I wanted to storm the base tonight but I knew we were tired from the long journey here so I kept my mouth shut, after the planning we set up camp and I took the first watch until it was time for sonics turn.

As the sun rose we set out together to a certain point then sonic ran ahead of us, we ran closer to the base as we heard sirens blaring, looking at the entrance I see sonic causing mass confusion and destruction so we go around to the back, as we get there knuckles opens his pouch pulling out some sort of cutting device, Silver gives him a look and says "knuckles I thought I told you to stop that stuff" he gave a shrug and said "what can I say old habits are hard to give up" he then began to cut through the wall. After about five minutes he cuts through i run down the hall towards the lower levels while the boys head towards eggmans command center. As I make my way down the hall I run into a robot sentry I quickly dispatch it and run faster until I find the stairs opening the door I look down and think 'damn that's a long way down' then I thought about it and decided to pull a Dante and jump all the way down, as I hit the ground not only did I make a crater but I broke my tale upon impact, the good thing about having powers is having the healing powers of water.

After fixing my tail (which hurt like a mother fucker having to reset the bones) I run through the lower levels searching every room while occasionally hearing explosions going off above me. After maybe twenty minutes of searching I find a heavily guarded and sealed door, the guards were a couple of eggmans finest bots so I decided to play this one safe, creating a large ball of wind I start compressing it until it was the size of a bouncy ball then adding some lightning I made a shell of ice encasing the wind-lightning ball inside the shell. I look down the corridor again and toss the ball at the two bots, both of them get close to the ball to inspect it I watched as they got closer and when they were close enough I released my hold on the wind, it exploded forth sending razor sharp shards of ice and lightning into the bots shutting them down for good.

Walking towards the door I notice it had a keypad, raising my hand I send a little lightning into it shorting it out as the door clicks open. Opening it I cautiously walk in and see queen aleena sitting on a bed with a very pissed off expression on her face, "queen aleena iv come to rescue you" I state holding out my hand for her to take "and who might you be another of eggmans androids?" she says giving me a very skeptical look "no my name is mia and im here with your and son to help you out of this dump of a base" I say and her eyes light up as she quickly grabs my hand and says "so your mia I have heard so much about you from Sonic" I blush a little and think 'I sure hope it was all good things' as I lead her through the corridors to get out as we reach the staircase were I landed I look at the queen and say "hold on tight cause im going straight up and through, don't worry about getting hurt I have a plan to make sure your safe". She grabs onto me and nods telling me shes ready, I bend my legs and take off running my paws hard to gain speed as im running I noticed that we were getting close to the ceiling, as soon as I noticed I start making fire encase us intensifying it until it was white with black streaks in it. We then hit the ceiling cutting through it like a hot knife through butter (yes pun intended), before too long we busted out and i powered down my flames I then flew over to our meeting place and set queen aleena down, as I did I created a sword out of light and hold out the hilt for aleena to grab as I say "this sword is made out of light and only those with a pure heard can wield it" she tentatively grasps the handle and I take my hands off, seeing that she is pure I say "that sword will protect you from any harm while I go help your children fight eggman, she looked at me and said "i am so glad that my son found someone like you to give his friendship to and I am giving you permission to be friends with my Sonic" when she was finished I gave a polite bow and ran off to help.

As I reached the area were eggmans control center was I crashed through the glass and see all three of them battling one of eggmans super robots, since he was occupied by the sibs I decide to take out one of the arms since it had four and once I do the attack he'll notice me for sure. So I start molding lightning and fire together making it into two powerful ballista like projectiles and hurl them at the shoulder joint taking the arm completely off with a big explosion, eggman then turns to me with rage in his facial features "you again how dare you hurt my beautiful machine you will pay dearly for that", out of nowhere an arm grabs me pinning my arms and wings to where I couldn't do anything "MIA" yelled Silver I look over and say "don't worry about me worry about destroying this giant pile of scrap" so I try to melt, fry, freeze and break my way out but for some reason none of my powers were working on it "nice try but my robots hands are specially made to defend against any element you can whip up HO HO HO HOOOOO" after he says that I start applying brute force to the hand slowly opening it. As its slowly opening I hear gears and pistons whining and straining until the hand finally snaps open now useless.

I fall on my chest on the floor but I am to week to get up from exerting so much force, Silver is soon by my side and helps me to my feet. I look over and see knuckles on his hands sending chunks of steel at the bot while sonic was trying to cut through the bot while dodging arm swipes, I look at Silver and say "i am going to need your help keeping steady I have a plan" while he keeps me steady I yell "sonic, knuckles keep him busy I have a plan" after that I start creating a fire ball but increase the size and intensity soon making a very large white fireball I then yell "knuckles come here" he is soon next to me and I tell him the plan, he brings out his hands again and sends a very large piece of steel flying and hitting the bot eggman then turns towards knuckles and I say "hey egg-face special delivery OOINARU SHIRO HI" I then launch the attack right in the center of the robot melting a hole in its chest as it explodes, as it explodes we see eggman making his escape "you haven't heard the last of me ill be back" he yelled, as I relax I fall on my back, apparently silver forgot that he was supposed to be holding me up so him and knuckles help me up and out of the base and back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

its been about a month since eggman attacked and in that time I got a high paying job and a house of my own apparently being a hero qualify you for most jobs. My house is a two story, red brick house with a basement and a big yard, as soon as you walk in you see the living room with a nice couch, coffee table, stairs leading up and a TV on the wall, theirs a door that leads to the dining room with a nice table in the middle, next is a door that leads to a basic kitchen with a door that leads down. Upstairs facing down the hall there is a bathroom on the right along with a guest room and the master bedroom is on the right with another guest room. In the basement there is nothing really down there except the water heater, as I sit on the couch I look around and think 'my life is awesome'.


End file.
